


Scare

by SimpForShittykawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Shitty Writing, Why Did I Write This?, i cant write for shit, i will probably forget i wrote this, iwaoi - Freeform, please help me, slow burn story, yandere oikawa because i said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpForShittykawa/pseuds/SimpForShittykawa
Summary: "Iwa-Chan...Is that you, are you there..?"Oikawa's voice beamed down the hallway like a bright light guiding Iwaizumi towards him; guiding Iwaizumi to his latest victim of the so-called 'prank war' that the Seijoh third years had going on."Iwa-Chan, if this is your way of getting revenge on me for scaring you with a picture of your face then you need to be more original!"Iwaizumi growled at this. 'Be more original? How about you act like a decent human being instead of some crappy guy, Shittykawa', he thought to himself.He could hear Oikawa whimpering in fear from the other side of the long, narrow hallway.The words "You'll be okay Tooru! No need to panic, Tooru..." could be heard echoing throughout the place."I-Iwa-Chan.?"
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a yandere Oikawa fanfic. The reason why I decided to write one is because I have only found one yandere Oikawa fic on wattpad and as much as I dislike murder, yandere Oikawa kinda hits different for me. 
> 
> My writing skills are not the best but I don't think they're that bad. If you notice any spelling errors or errors with my grammar, please don't hesitate to correct me because it really helps me to develop my skills.
> 
> I will put a Trigger Warning on a chapter if I feel like it could be something triggering, but if I don't, please inform me because I would hate for my story to trigger someone or send them into a state of panic.

(A/N- TW maybe. If being followed through a dark place gives you anxiety then read with caution. There's also mentions of possible panic attacks.)

"Iwa-Chan...Is that you, are you there..?"

Oikawa's voice beamed down the hallway like a bright light guiding Iwaizumi towards him; guiding Iwaizumi to his latest victim of the so-called 'prank war' that the Seijoh third years had going on.

"Iwa-Chan, if this is your way of getting revenge on me for scaring you with a picture of your face then you need to be more original!"

Iwaizumi growled at this. 'Be more original? How about you act like a decent human being instead of some crappy guy, Shittykawa', he thought to himself.

He could hear Oikawa whimpering in fear from the other side of the long, narrow hallway.

The words "You'll be okay Tooru! No need to panic, Tooru..." could be heard echoing throughout the place.

"I-Iwa-Chan.?"

Iwaizumi took a few more steps, ensuring that each time he got closer to Oikawa, his footsteps would get louder.

The eerily dark hallway was isolated from the rest of the school, making it the perfect place for students to skip school, sneak into and sleep there, make-out in and play pranks in. Since none of the teachers ever bothered to go there, it had become a hot-spot for the daring Aoba Johsai students that could get past the broken lights and slight damp smell that inhabited there.

"Okay! This isn't funny anymore! My face is too beautiful to die, so please spare me!"

While rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi started to take louder steps until he was practically stomping.

All that could be heard throughout the place was:

silence.. st..ep.. step..stEP...STEP...STE-...silence again...

The loud, clanging noise of Iwaizumi's shoes suddenly stopped. The noise was no more. The only thing that could be heard was Oikawa's heavy breaths.

Obviously, he had been scared shitless, I mean, who wouldn't be if you heard someone following you when you were alone and astray from the entire population of your school and the place you were in was just plain creepy? You'd have to be a psychopath to not be scared, or maybe Tendou, but that's close enough.

But the thing is, acting takes a lot less effort when you're a pathological liar, or at least, that's what Oikawa had heard anyway.

Iwaizumi pov:

"Is he okay in there? He doesn't sound okay in there...In fact, he sounds like he's about to have a panic attack.."

As soon as those words left my mouth, I had felt a strange feeling of guilt build up into my stomach.

'Do I really want to be the reason that my cru- best friend has a panic attack? Of course, I don't! But have I got too much pride to make myself not do this? Unfortunately, I do. There's no way I can back out now anyway, if I did, I would never hear the end of it from Makki and Mattsun. I'm not ready for the "Oh Iwa, you're so soft for Oikawa" or "I told you he couldn't do it, his undying love for Oikawa stops him from doing anything that could possibly scare him".'

'I don't want those two crackheads to go around and telling the team that I couldn't do it either. No way in hell is I letting that happen. Not in a million years. Not even if Godzilla was real. Or if aliens came to abduct me. Nope. No sir. Non-mon frère. Wait, that's French... Hah, I remember when we first started learning French..- Oh my god I'm stalling..'

As soon as my silent debate with myself is over, I take a few deep breaths before quickly pulling down my mask. It's nothing special really, it's like those masks that the serial killer with a chainsaw would use in those old cliché horror movies.

I start to slowly turn the doorknob, and as I do, there's a loud creak. This must be one of the most intense situations in Oikawa's life, I kind of feel bad for him.

When I finally push the door open fully, it reveals a broken looking Oikawa Tooru; The great king, one of the best setters in Miyagi prefecture, the guy with one of the shittyiest personalities out there, my best friend.. my first love, the guy I can't stop pining over... there he is.. hugging his knees with his face buried into them out of fear, fear that I created, fear that I made him feel.

"I know you're there...I've given up. I won't be able to beat you in a fight. Just kill me now and get it over with, but, please tell Iwa-Chan that I-."

All of a sudden, the palms of my hands begin to sweat profusely. 'What does he went to tell me?! What the fuck? My hands are sweating so fucking much.'

"Please tell Iwa-Chan that I hope I can see him again soon... and that he still owes me a new hairbrush since he broke mine."

"....."

'I- What the actual fuck? He thinks he's about to die and THAT'S what he wants someone to say to me? I honestly don't even know why I'm surprised anymore.'

"Oh, and also...tell Tobio-Chan that I said fuck you from beyond the grave."

He looked up to me with tears in his eyes one last time and said: "That mask is ugly as fuck, and so is your outfit". That's when I lost it.

"Shittykawa, what the fuck?! Why are you giving up so easily?! Why was the last thing you wanted me to know that I still owed you a hairbrush?! And I know that you don't like Kageyama but, my god, Oikawa, that doesn't need to be the last thing that he would ever hear from you, you evil bastard! And also, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN MY OUTFITS UGLY?! I ALWAYS WEAR THINGS LIKE THIS!"

"......"

'Okay, maybe I shouldn't have shouted at him so much since he's probably been shaken up by what happened but, he had the audacity to bring up something petty when he thought he was going to die. And he insulted me!'

.......

'I may or may not be a little bit bitter that what he wanted to tell me wasn't that he loved me... just a tiny bit bitter though.'

"OH MY GOD! IWA-CHAN! IT WAS YOU?! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK YOU BITCH!"

"Shut up, Shittykawa. Come on, wipe your tears away and get your sorry ass up. And don't call me a bitch! You're the bitch here! I thought that you were going to say to tell me that you lo-.. that your low effort sets that you do all the time are just to make everyone else feel better about themselves and that you think I'm the best ace there is!"

"Oh, Iwa-Chan..*sniff* why would I tell you those lies? And hey! Don't be so mean to me! My sets aren't low effort! *sniff* And I think that you doing this to me."

He motioned to his red face and puffy eyes with tears falling out of them, gracefully like a water fountain.

"-Make's you the bitch in this situation."

I looked at Oikawa for a few moments, 'god, even when he's crying he still looks beautiful... How does he do it? No wonder all the girls fall for him..'

A/N- Ahhhhhh I can't believe I finally published the first chapter lmao. There's no way this going to have a regular update schedule because I'm one of the biggest procrastinators ever but, I will try my best to update as regularly as I can! Also, this fanfics only for fun and to help me improve my shitty writing skills so it's not going to be the best ('。＿。｀)

But anyway, have a great day/afternoon/night !


	2. Chapter 2

Iwaizumi's POV:

"Uhh, Iwa-Chan you're staring at me.."

As soon as Iwaizumi heard those words, it dawned on him that he had been staring at his best friend for the last two minutes, and his cheeks began to flare into a deep red.

"Pfft- I was not! Don't flatter yourself Assikawa! Nobody would want to stare at you, Crappykawa!"

This, of course, was not true. It was so painfully obvious that he had been staring at Oikawa. And the blush on his face after being caught was evident enough to suggest that he had been staring at him. Although, it didn't seem like Oikawa had noticed said blush on the shorter males face since he hadn't pointed it out to tease him.

"Oh, Iwa-Chan, how you wound me."

He then dramatically put his hand to his chest, acting as if he had just been stabbed there.

'How could I fall for such a dumbass? Is this the universes way of saying "fuck you" to me? Did I do something so utterly disgusting and sinful in my past life that this is a punishment for my actions?'

"Iwa-Chan, you're staring at me again, but this time there's something on your face."

"Shut up! I'm not staring at you, Trashykawa! And what do you mean there's something on my face?"

"Your lips are doing something."

"..."

"Iwa-Chan..?"

".. I'M SMILING YOU ASSHOLE!"

"WAIT! IWA-CHAN, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! IT'S JUST YOU LOOK WEIRD AS FUCK WHEN YOU SMILE! I'M JUST NOT USED TO SEEING A CAVEMAN LIKE YOU SMIL-OWWW"

With one swift movement of his hand, Iwaizumi hit Oikawa on the back of his head, not hard enough for there to be some mild pain there for the rest of the day. Still, it was hard enough for Oikawa to complain to the other team members during practice.

"Iwa-Chan! You are such a brute! I cannot believe you just did that to your own childhood best friend! Shame on you! Shame on yo- OW IWA-CHAN STOP IT YOU ABSOLUTE FERAL BEAST!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SHITTYKAWA!"

"Bakaaaa, Iwa-Chan! Bakaaa!"

"Hurry up, Loserkawa!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!"

Iwaizumi flushed a light shade of pink after Oikawa had said that. Sure the sentence was intended to be an innocent one, but Iwaizumi couldn't help but think lewd thoughts. Yes, he was an amazing volleyball player and vice-captain and was probably one of the most responsible people in the Miyagi Prefecture, but he's also a horny eighteen-year-old boy that just so happens to be in love with his childhood friend so by Oikawa saying that, he really was not doing Iwaizumi any favours.

"Iwa-Chan, are you sick? Your face seems to appear as a pretty shade of pink."

'Pretty shade of pink...is he...calling me...pretty..?'

"Piss off Dumass, I'm fine. Come on, we have to go to practice, or we'll be late. AGAIN!"

"It's not my fault you decided to beat me on the way there!"

"SHUT UP!"

The two of them then walked through the long hallway, seemingly forgetting about the event that had just taken place 10 minutes ago, and finding new topics to discuss (what's cooler? Godzilla or Aliens?) and ended up bickering about it ("Iwa-Chan, aliens are obviously wayyyy cooler than Godzilla because aliens are real!" "No, the fuck their not! Godzilla is better than your fucking green space abominations!" "*gasp* Iwa-Chan, you take that back right now!" "No way Loserkawa") 

~Ten minutes later at the gym~

As the two boys approached the gym, they could already hear the chaos that was going on inside. But the loud and unmistakable voices of Hanamaki Takahiro and Matsukawa Issei were dominating the entire gym. A few other voices could be heard, like those of Yahaba Shigeru and Kyotani Kentaro. It was fairly obvious that Yahaba was scolding Kyotani by his tone of voice. What he had done was unclear, but it was enough to piss off Yahaba.

'Probably said something disrespectful about the third years.'

He turned his head to Oikawa and sighed.

"Well, go on, captain, go tame the zoo."

"Very funny, Iwa-Chan. I applaud a neanderthal like you for knowing what humour is."

"Shittykawa don't test me!"

"Mean Iwa-Chan! But fine."

Oikawa and Iwaizumi opened the double door to the gym and were met with Hanamaki and Matsukawa throwing Pokemon cards at each other screaming things like "Charizard, I choose you!" or "Pikachu, use thunderbolt!", Kindaichi trying to wake Kunimi up from what seemed to be an extremely long nap, Yahaba pinning Kyotani against a wall berating him for something, and Watari just trying to survive. It looked like nobody had noticed Oikawa and Iwaizumi because the noise had only continued.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi turned to look at each other, displeasure clear on both of their faces. "We really ought to settle them down right, Iwa-Chan. They're so noisy that they haven't even noticed their lovely captain and their extremely ugly vice-captai- OW!"

Oikawa had gotten another smack on the back of his head for the around the third time that day.

"So mean Iwa-Chan. So mean." Oikawa muttered carefully so that he didn't get hit for the fourth time. He cleared his throat, "Okay, I'm going to get them to shut the fuck up now!"

"Whatever you say, Assikawa."

"I will! Watch and learn, Iwa-Chan!"

Iwaizumi was staring at Oikawa intently, waiting for him to say something. There was a faint "okay Tooru, you've got this" that could be heard, but he ignored it.

"Go on, Trashykawa, we don't have all day."

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!"

There was a few seconds of silence between the two of them while the rest of the team were being chaotic and problematic.

"OKAY, COME ON, GUYS! PACK IT UP! COME ON! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE PRACTICING VOLLEYBALL, NOT WHATEVER THE FUCK THIS IS!"

Everybody in the gyms eyes widened from the sudden burst of sound coming from the doors and went silent.

"MAKKI, MATTSUN! STOP FUCKING AROUND WITH POKEMON CARDS AND PICK THEM ALL UP... NOW!"

The two of them shouted "YES SIR!" simultaneously and fell to their knees floor to the pick all of the cards before they could be yelled at again.

"YAHABA LET GO OF MAD DOG-CHAN RIGHT NOW!" Yahaba quickly obliged and let go of his grip on the other male's shirt.

"AND FOR GOD'S SAKE KUNIMI WAKE THE FUCK UP!" At that, Kunimi's head perked and replied with a tired "yes captain."

As everyone else in the gym was hurrying around trying to clean up messes they had made, apologizing to each other and sitting up after being woken up a few seconds ago, Iwaizumi was stood there in complete and utter awe. He turned to see Oikawa wearing a smug look on his face.

"Damn, Oikawa, I really didn't think you were capable of doing shit like that."

"Oh, Iwa-Chan, there's a lot of things that you don't know that I'm capable of."

.

.

.

A/N- Omg two updates in two days?? I can't even do two school assignments in two days so like wtf. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is probably going to be a slow burn story because my creative writing skills are appalling lmao.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, Iwa-Chan, there's a lot of things that you don't know that I'm capable of."
> 
> That sentence was no understatement. There were many things that Oikawa could do that Iwaizumi didn't know about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who finally decided to update this lmao.
> 
> (Sorry for the poor writing you'll be reading haha)

_"Oh, Iwa-Chan, there's a lot of things that you don't know that I'm capable of."_

That sentence was no understatement. There were many things that Oikawa could do that Iwaizumi didn't know about. He possessed many valuable skills that only he knew he had. For example, he could do a pretty damn good serve when given a volleyball, but that wasn't a secret to anyone interested in the sport. Everybody knew how well Oikawa Tooru could serve. Everybody knew about his excellent volleyball skills. It was written down in the weekly volleyball magazines, for god's sake! He was considered a local celebrity by many in the Miyagi Prefecture, so almost everyone knew about his volleyball skills.

But **n o b o d y** knew about his 'special skills' as he liked to call them.

~Flashback, two weeks ago.~

_"Oi, Crappykawa, have you seen my gym shirt? It's not in my bag."_

_"Iwa-Channn"_ , Oikawa said, dragging out the pronunciation of his nickname when he got to the end, _"did you seriously lose your t-shirt? How stupid must one person be to be able to lose something that was in a bag that's right in front of them?"_

_"Urusai! I didn't know that it would just disappear from my gym bag!"_

_"Why are you even looking for it? We finished gym class an hour ago."_

_"I was trying to make sure that I had everything so I could put it straight in the wash when I got home, dumbass."_

Oikawa looked up at him with a smug grin, _"well, Iwa-Chan, it looks like you didn't make sure you had everything before leaving the locker rooms, huh?"_ he teased, with his grin never leaving his face.

_"Shut up, Loserkawa! I didn't expect my shit to go missing!"_

_"Iwa-Chan, considering that I'm one, your best and only friend, and two, have given you such an adorable, cute nickname to match your adorable, cute face-."_ Iwaizumi's face blossomed into a magnolia pink colour after hearing him say he was cute, but his soft and sweet expression quickly turned into a sour one after realising that Oikawa had said he had no friends.

 _"You asshole! I do have friends-"_ he tried to say before being cut-off.

 _"Ahem! Like I was saying before, you rudely interrupted me. Since I have given you such a cute nickname, maybe your gorilla self could come up with an equally cute nickname for me instead of your vulgar choices of 'Crappykawa' and 'Shittykawa'!"_ he then looked at Iwaizumi with a hopeful look in his eyes.

_"Hmm, maybe something short like yours that's only a few letters! Something like...OH! I've got it! You can call me Oi-chan instead!"_

_"Abso-fucking-lutely not."_

_"Mean Iwa-Chan! Fine then! What about Kawa-Chan! Wait! What about Oika'a-Chan!"_

_"I'm not calling you any of that bullshit."_ Oikawa huffed and stood there silently. Until a new name had popped into his head.

_"...what about Prettykawa.?"_

_"...DUMBASS, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO USE ME TO INFLATE YOUR ALREADY ASTRONOMICALLY LARGE EGO!"_ he yelled, although the previous look on his face suggested that he had been thinking about it.

_"Iwa-Channnn, you are so rude! My ego is no more significant than the next persons!_

_"That's a lie, and you know it!"_

_"Iwa-Cha-OW! What was that for?!"_ Oikawa whined as he began to rub his head in the place Iwaizumi had hit it.

_"For thinking you could fool me into calling you 'Prettykawa', no matter how true it is!"_

And then there was silence. It took Iwaizumi a couple of moments to realise that not only had he said 'Prettykawa' to Oikawa, but he had also just admitted to thinking his childhood friend was pretty. And then, he could fell the panic surge through his veins as he looked at Oikawa's face, which was blank of any expression which was extremely unusual for him until he heard an excited gasp coming from the other and a pair of long, thin arms wrap around his middle.

_"Uwahh! Iwa-Chan thinks I'm pretty!!"_

_"S-SHUT UP! NO, I DON'T!"_ Iwaizumi was now trying to remove Oikawa from his torso but soon rendered it impossible.

His face had gone from a light pink blush to a dark cherry red in a matter of seconds, and couldn't help but feel a warmth in his heart when Oikawa had finally let go of him to look him in the eye, only to see a beautifully coloured pink blush spread across his nose and cheeks, accompanied with one of his signature Oikawa Tooru smiles, but this wasn't the same smile he would flash to his fangirls when they would scream encouraging words to him during practice or at their pathetic attempts to charm him with their endless gifts.

This particular smile was one of his real ones.

_~End of Flashback ~_

Iwaizumi never did find his lost gym shirt; in fact, the only person that knew where it was, was the person that took it. That was one of Oikawa's skills; making things that belonged to his beloved Iwa-Chan disappear, whether it be clothes, small items or things from school, Oikawa would steal it from Iwaizumi, not because he was jealous of him or because he was a kleptomaniac, he did it because his clothing smelt like him, he did it because the smell of Iwaizumi's gym clothes made him feel pure and utter ecstasy. The few small items that he had collected from Iwaizumi over the years were mainly given to him by female students, many of whom haven't been seen in town for a while...

But Oikawa didn't know what happened to them; he didn't know if they had been kidnapped, murdered or tortured. And **if** he did, he would've thought they deserved everything that happened to them for trying to get in the way of him and **his** Hajime. The likelihood was that they had moved prefectures or transferred to places like Karasuno, Date Tech or Johzenji High.

**At least that's what everybody thought anyway.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so short! I've been dealing with writers block and stress, but I'll try to update again soon.


End file.
